


Sparring Could Lead to Banishment

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Lothor and the Power Rangers, Hunter and Cam are married with a family. They train their children in sparring and Cam's a sassy, sarcastic Samurai who acts like a backseat teacher.</p><p>Based on the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP training their two children in the backyard, letting them spar each other and making sure there’ll be no hard feelings no matter who loses when Person B of your OTP sticks their head out of the kitchen window where they are preparing dinner/lunch and shouts out, “AND JUST REMEMBER WHOEVER LOSES IS KICKED OUT OF THE FAMILY AND HAS TO LIVE THE REST OF THEIR LIVES IN SHAME.” </p><p>Crappy summary and title I know. I don't really have a better one. The story is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Could Lead to Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP training their two children in the backyard, letting them spar each other and making sure there’ll be no hard feelings no matter who loses when Person B of your OTP sticks their head out of the kitchen window where they are preparing dinner/lunch and shouts out, “AND JUST REMEMBER WHOEVER LOSES IS KICKED OUT OF THE FAMILY AND HAS TO LIVE THE REST OF THEIR LIVES IN SHAME.”
> 
> I have no idea where this came from. This ship is severely lacking in fics and I'd like to fix that. 
> 
> Yes, I'm aware the summary and title suck. It's 4:30 AM here and I don't really know what to write for them other than what I've written.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

The sounds of sparring coming from the backyard made Cam smile. He was really lucky to have his family. It had been ten years since Lothor and the Power Rangers. Cam and Hunter were married, had been for nine years, and had a set of twins, a son and a daughter. Their daughter, Miko and son, Eli were eight years old.

Currently Cam was in the kitchen making lunch while Hunter was continuing the twins’ sparring lessons. Eli had all the makings of a Thunder Ninja, whereas Miko was just like her grandmother, and namesake, and had the makings of a Samurai.

Cam could hear the laughter coming from outside, he had the kitchen window open, giving him the perfect view to watch his family from inside the kitchen. He focused on the twins, noticing that they were evenly matched, he grinned. Their equal fighting ability made it easier for Hunter and Cam to make sure that neither was hurt when one lost to the other. The twins seemed to shake off losing, something that they definitely didn’t learn from either of their parents. Cam was pretty sure it was his father who taught them that. They’d once said that it didn’t matter who won, they weren’t doing it to win but rather for discipline and in case they were picked to protect the earth. The latter part was more Eli than Miko.

Hunter was telling them that when he sparred with Uncle Blake, they didn’t let losing upset them. That it wasn’t about winning but pushing each other to be better. Cam smiled, Hunter had definitely been spending some time with Cam’s father.

Cam, being the sassy and sarcastic Samurai he is, stuck his head out the window yelling to his kids as they started a new round of sparring.

“AND JUST REMEMBER WHOEVER LOSES IS KICKED OUT OF THE FAMILY AND HAS TO LIVE THE REST OF THEIR LIVES IN SHAME.” Cam shouted, Hunter looked at Cam in shock for a split second before laughing. The twins soon joining in the laughter, their sparring round forgotten as they were overcome with laughter.

“Don’t listen to your father, he’s an only child.” Hunter teased Cam. Cam rolled his eyes, still smiling, heading towards the backdoor.

“Yeah, yeah. I’d say take that up with my father but let’s not.” Cam said, stepping onto the lawn in the back yard, walking towards his husband and kids. Hunter made a face at Cam’s comment, causing Cam to laugh even more.

“Alright, that’s enough sparring for today. Lunch is ready, let’s eat out here.” Cam said motioning for everyone to move towards the door.

“Sounds good. Come on, let’s go bring everything outside.” Hunter said, putting the sparring gear in their trunk.

“It’s a good thing we know how much of a sarcastic dork you are or we’d almost believe what you said.” Hunter chuckled, taking hold of Cam’s hand as they walked towards the house.

“That’s me, your sarcastic, sassy, dork of a Samurai.” Cam replied, grinning when Hunter nodded and kissed him before running forward to catch the salad bowl just before Eli dropped it.

Cam smiled at his family and felt nothing but love, happiness, and gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really get any feedback from my beta on this so I'm nervous about posting it. Tell me what you think? Please and thank you!


End file.
